Surpise, Surpise
by kay parties hard with lemons
Summary: so edward and jasper are gay..bella is bisexual...rated m for words and theams..LEMON thoughts and possibly Lemons
1. Hallway

JPOV

Okay,so I'm at my locker getting my books and shit for English-gawd i hate English-then omg, there he is. My eyes swiftly look over his body and stop at his "lump". I cant help but imagine

what size it,6,7 maybe 8. God how much I would love fort that to be in my..."Jasper,Jasper"Bella, my best friend, says apparently she had been trying to get my apparently . Busy

apparently about Edward Cullen again, jeeze its sooooo obvious you like him", "Me,like that dick ha..yea ok Bellz"..Oh his dick man I just..."Well lets get to class, your boo is waiting"Bella

said with a alil humor in her voice. Bella and I pretend were bf/gf so no one knows that I'm gay.

BPOV

"Your boo is waiting", god I just wanna bust out laughing every time I say something like that. Not because Jazz is gay,but because he try's to hide it to hard. Everyone already knows

that he's gay, even though he insist that no one knows at all, they do. Everyone knows that he likes Edward to, but he and Edward are really different. Edwards gay and on the

football team and Jaspers the closet gay that everyone's knows he's gay .Jasper keeps saying he's going to ask Ed out but each time he try's he always freezes. Maybe next time her

can get him. I hope I really want to start dating Mike Newton.

* * *

What did ya think?


	2. Bathroom, Sticky Sticky

JPOV

All through out English, I kept day-dreaming of Edward. His smile,his messy, beautiful, bronze hair, his golden eyes that I could just melt in. And of course, I had to simply undress him

in my his nice body,those abs, and..Oh wow man I am sooo getting excited.(**hint,hint**). Man i just wanna..."Jasper, Jasper can you please answer the question." my English

teacher had been asking me a question..when.?" Um... Can I go to the bathroom?" I didn't wait for a response. I quickly got up and headed to the door. I heard my classmates

laughing as they saw what condition I was in.

As I quickly ran to the bathroom, I saw that slut Alice, and apparently she saw me,all of me. Man did she turn red or what.

"hey Jazzie poo!-bats eyelash's- want any help with your um...-looks down at my "boy"-problem?" purred the short whore." Umm..I have a girlfriend?" i said and kinda asked myself

that."She doesn't have to know." she whispered grabbing my hand and biting her bottom lip..wow that really pisses me off." I have to use a tampon" and with that I ran into the men's

room. Man is she a pain in the... omg Edward Cullen is jacking off to a..lime green frog toy? I took out my phone to take a picture of the beautiful thing standing in front of me,and as I

go to take it my phone starts ringing"_do you think I can get some chickey chickey, maybe just some little fingers sticky sticky_" Edward turns around and yells "WHAT THE FUCK!!"..."Shit" I muttered

* * *

**heyyy everyopne im sorry bout tht other story thing idf u liked it i just couldnt write it anymore,but anyways my bff helped me write the story and she basicly wrote this chapter she has a fanfiction but idk wat her tihng is anyways we were writing in science and a friend was reading after we were done and our science teacher took it from her thank go she didnt read it tht surrrre woulda been shit for us..lol anyways make sure to reveiw tell me what you thing and if u get pass 10 reviews ill put the new chap up for every 10 u guys do ill oput another chap up b/c we got 5 chaps written and they funny,and surpising at the same time...**

**thxs make sure to reveiw**

**kaitlyn aka kay parties hard with lemons**


	3. AN: Updates

**UGHHH I HATE MY ROOM...lol i cant set anything down in there without loosing it so i will be re-writting (hopefully with maria) all the chap(theyre were alot) ill prob find it after the rewrite is made**

**srry for makin ya wait**

**kaitlyn aka kay parties hard with lemons**


	4. Bertha, the bathroom story

EPOV

"_Do you think that I could get some chicky chicky, maybe just a lil figer sticky sticky"_

Shit who the fuck. I turned around and there was.. Jasper Hale. I could deal with this.

"Hello jasper -seductive smile- I see you've caught me at my bertha time.-fast glance at my frog-" I said in a seductive deepish voice

"Your, um, what?" Jasper said with a slight hint of "what the fuck is going on here" in his voice

I laughed slightly and moved towards him, still in my state. Jasper looked down at my erection, instantly got hard-smirks- . I'm so close to him now I can smell his Cologne.

He wont make the first move so I have to. I reach for his pants and.

" So mike that football game was amazingly cracked" shit Emmett and mike

* * *

**So what did you guys think…sorry it took forever**

**Kaitlyn aka kay parties hard with lemons**


	5. Surpise

JPOV

Mike and Emmett were coming. "Shit". passed threw the mouth of the erected-omg his bonner-

angel standing in fornt of me. Edward pulled me up to a uranal and said well drama boy act. Howd

he know i was in drama club? Ugh i need to think. "Edward hows the sex life going" shit mike

was right behind me.

"As if you want ot know my gay sex life mike" Edward said with a smrik and a quick wink

that only i saw. Did that mean something? Was it even to me? "But, Mike if you must know i

haven't had inter course with anything but the ol' hand in awhile." He was exprienced? I knew

alot of people have sex, but i didnt know Edward was having sex. Maybe we'll have; no stop

think about that. Man i could so tell my face was turning 100 shades of red. "Jasper" how

are you and Bella doin; still together?" Emmett asked me. Whoa Emmett's talking to me?.

This was turning out to be a messed up day. "We're still together" I quickly said.

I glanced over at Edward for a mer second, but wait, what was that look in his eye. Shock, pain,

mixture of both. " Well we need to get back to class" Emmett chimed in. With that they left the

mens room, leaving me looking at the floor, Edward walking towards me. Probaly, so he can

leave. I lost all hope for "us". Edward and I werent ment to be. Then he did the most un expected

thing.

**

* * *

**

**well what did you guys think....... Review and get a sneek peek. 5 Reviews for next chap**

**Kaitlyn aka kay parties hard with lemons**


	6. Kisses and Misses

EPOV

I walked up to Jasper, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I heard his gasp and stopped. " Is something wrong?" I asked, backing away slightly. Jasper closed his eyes and licked his lips "nothing is wrong. This feels so good. Being with you." I looked down at both of our erections. " I think we might need to fix these." I ran my hand lightly over his, feeling it pulse beneath my touch. Jasper intakes his breath quick. I lean in and…

_RING RING RING RING_

The bell goes off. We hear everyone escape the confinds of they're classrooms into the jungle we call the hallways. Our erections deflate quickly. "well Bella will be looking for me so I have to go." Jasper gives me a quick peck on the lips, as hes leaves the bathroom quickly.

JPOV

Oh my god. Edward Cullen just kissed me. I do a little jump for joy as I close the bathroom door behind me. I have to find Bella quickly, she HAS to know about this. I see her standing with Rosalie, her secret crush. She has her flirt face on so I wouldn't usually bug her…BUT this is a special occasion. "Bella love, I just really have to talk to you. Im sorry to tear you away from your sexi bitch but this is very important." I flash Rose a smile and drag Bella toward the cafateria. "What the fuck is your problem Jasp? I was totally going to ask her out for tonight!" Bella rants, punching me in the arm. "I'm sorry I took u away from Rose but I simply need to tell you something" I kiss her forehead. "Fine. What is it?" Bella says crossing her arms across her chest. "Spill fast." I closed my eyes and quickly took a breath. "Edward Cullen kissed me in the bathroom!!!!!" I say fast, and loud. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" They're collective audience says.


	7. SORRY IMPORTANT READ ASAP

Ahha wow so im wondering if you guys hate me for not updating sooner..well i started high school and i got a boyfriend and hang with some other friends is what is taking up my time sorry guys but i swear by the end of december then will be at lest 2..yes 2 not 1 .. chapters...also im am looking for someone to co-write...leave in a review if your interested 


	8. hotdogs and such

JPOV

_Ohmygod did i just say that out loud? _I quickly look around to see who over heard me.

Oh great. The whole flippin school. I quickly look over at face is covered in shock.

I Quickly turn my head and i notice im staring right into the eyes of mike newton. MIke is looking

me in the eyes and you can tell he's "**kinda**" pissed, and i mean kinda as in he wants to

take me to the football field and use me as his bag for pushing practice. Mike looks me straight

in the eyes and says, "I walk in on you doing what?" I'm standing there paniced because Mike

could easily kill me. Out if mowhere Edward waltses up and says, "Bloody-hell Mike if you

knew what we were really doing you would have cut our manhood's off." I quickly say,

"What are you talking about i'm not gay i'm with bella." Emmett waltses up eating a hotdog.

Says with a mouthfull off hotdog,"Jasper we all know your not about time you got your

first gaylay from Edward too." Emmett says as he starts to choke on his hotdog.

**ok so here you guys go chap 1 of 2..tell me what u think also im co-writtin wit my sister...so any guesses on whats going to happen next**

**kaitlyn aka kay parties hard with lemons**


End file.
